Eggrolls, Pocky and a Little Blind Date
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Ryou realizes one afternoon in the Kame Game Shop that Yami and Yuugi have the hots for each other. He decides to set them up on a blind date without revealing who it is. Reposted, Angsty. R&R!


_TO ALL THOSE WHO COMMENTED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER (and anyone else):I realized, as I read this chapter over, that everyone had a right to complain about the fact that it sucked; it _did_.To set things aright in the world of this fanfic, I have changed everything in the first chapter. So people will not complain anymore... and if they do, it will not because Ryou smoked. Do not ask what brought that on._ -.-

Disclaimer: Put some thought into this: do you really think a baka 18 y.o. otaku like myself would own YGO?

"Mada mada dane..." Ryou sighed heavily as he flopped down on the couch in the back room of the Kame Game Shop. He had had nothing to eat all day and he was _dying_ to get his hands on some nachos. Or even pocky. He liked pocky.

"Hungry, Ryou?" Someone asked, approaching the tired and starving snow-haired angel.

"You have _no_ idea, Otogi." Ryou sighed heavily, barely equipped with the strength to raise himself to look at the dice-infatuated duelist.

"Pizza?" Otogi asked.

"YES!" Ryou exclaimed. He suddenly found his missing energy and spun around to face Ryuuichi and grab his slice of pepperoni heaven. It was not what Ryou really was craving... but it was food. And any food tastes wonderful on an empty stomach. Otogi merely laughed and then sipped his Pepsi while letting his eyes roam around the room and at their friends there. Once Ryou was finished, he looked up at his black haired friend and smiled. Otogi nearly spit out his Pepsi. Snorting, he wiped away all the foam that had ommited from his mouth through his surprised snort. Chuckling, he then smiled down at Ryou.

"There's... uh... sauce all over your face."

"Oh..." Ryou's cheeks flushed momentarily as he wiped the sauce away. After this menial task was accomplished, his attention turned back to Otogi. "What's up?"

"Well," Ryuu sighed, leaning back slightly so he was supported by the wall behind him. "Nothing, really. Been bored and making more video games."

"Anything really interesting?"

"Not unless you like fluffy pink usagi(rabbits)." Ryou's eyebrows raised into his white hair as he looked strangely at his tomodachi(friend).

"Pink... usagi..."

"_Fluffy, _even." Honda added, appearing with a sly smirk behind his crush. Ryuu flushed with embarrassment at both what he had admitted and Honda's appearance.

Ryou smiled. "Uhm... _why_? Or need I not ask?"

"It's for my niece, okay?" Otogi snapped defensively. "I'm making her a VRG(virtual reality game) for her birthday next month."

"Oh, sure..." Honda cooed, moving closer to his love interest from behind. "Or... maybe wittle Otogi-chan is going through a phase, hmm?"

Twitching, the black haired duelist fought off the urge to hit Honda in the mouth. "Urusai(shut up)." While the two had their spat, Ryou found his mind wandering aimlessly, his eyes following the same example. Looking around the back room where they all had been invited to hang out, Ryou saw all of Yuugi's friends. Seto was in the corner looking annoyed, but his source of annoyance could have been caused by the blond haired Jonouchi who was begging to go to another room for "alone time". Mokuba was playing video games with Shizuka on Yuugi's grandpa's TV. Bakura was flirting with Marik in the far corner while Malik sat there, sulking. Mai was sipping fruit punch and pretending like she was not interested in her surroundings; when, in fact, she was keeping a close eye on Shizuka. Anzu was trying to get people to give her attention but it did not seem to work. Only Yuugi would come close to talking with her. As Ryou continued to look around the room, his eyes landed on Yami, who he did not notice the first time. Yami was in the corner, almost as if he was hiding from everybody else. It was like he was trying to disguise himself into the shadows. Ryou was about to get up and walk over to the ancient pharaoh when he stopped himself. Following Yami's gaze, he realized what the top-ranking duelist was looking at. Smiling, the snow-haired hikari understood. Yami's full attention was on his aibou: his adorable little hikari who was, at the moment, being forced to endure so much cruelty and torture by that awful specimen known as Mazaki Anzu.

_All right, then._ Ryou thought to himself. _Yami, if you are not going to be Yuugi-chan's Knight in shining armour, I will just have to make you_.

Leaving the side of Honda and Otogi, Ryou walked over to Yami and caught the pharaoh off guard. "Psst! Yami-kun!" He whispered loudly. Yami jumped, also letting out a brief "gah!" of surprise. Spinning around, his crimson eyes landed on the laughing Ryou-chan.

"What is it?" he hissed. Yami was prone to lose his temper easily.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to Yuugi?" At the mention of his aibou's name, Yami's cheeks flushed instantaneously.

"Whwhy would I...?"

Ryou sighed, but still kept his sweet smile on his face. "Because he is your hikari."

"S...so?"

"And because Anzu looks like she is going to eat him."

"WHAT?" At the mention of this, Yami spun around and, without even thinking, rashly went over to the fuglyness and his aibou. Gripping Anzu's gaudy shirt by the back, he lifted her off the couch, away from his hikari and tossed her aside. He then sat down. After all this was accomplished, it suddenly hit Yami that he had nothing to say; and to see Yuugi's shocked and questioned look only fueled his embarrassment. And so they sat, yami and hikari, faces flushed and silent for several moments. Watching this (and enjoying a chuckle or two), Ryou finally got a wonderful idea: he would set the two of them up on a date! It was obvious what the two of them meant to each other, and it was equally (if not more) obvious that they were too shy to do anything about it. Therefore, Ryou would set them up.

Smiling, Ryou left them alone to formulate his little "ingenius plan".

_Owari_. (only of first chapter, I am afraid)

So... how did I do? Better? Worse? No change? Sorry about all that! I changed it and rewrote everything, so I was hoping (and still _am_ hoping) that you will like it better! Please lemme know via reviews! Keep updated and I will (despiritly) try to do the same!


End file.
